


Nish's Song

by CassoYut



Series: Ballads and Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demonic Possession, Inappropriate Affection, Other, Poetry, Technically Undead Host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassoYut/pseuds/CassoYut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon's song to their cursed host. </p><p>"But do not cry, sweet child of mine,<br/>My sympathies and aid you'll find."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nish's Song

From books so old and knowledge unknown,  
Fools call us forth into their homes,  
A darkened night, pale candle light,  
Can help them find what's just out of sight.  
And in the dark, foul demons creep,  
Hovering about you and your troubled sleep.  
They feel you shudder with fear in heart.  
Children should learn to fear the dark.

I found you laid beside the pool,  
Where life flows free, but life is cruel,  
And away from you, your life did flow,  
Into the ground and far below.  
How did you hide from death's own hold,  
Yet still have flesh so deathly cold?  
But do not cry, sweet child of mine,  
My sympathies and aid you'll find.

Into your body I made my way,  
Past swollen lips and skin so gray,  
And in there then I found the source.  
In death you lived by accursed force.  
Less man than me, more monster too,  
Oh poor, sweet child, what could you do?  
I raised you up by silvered strings,  
And took you from that bewitched spring.

I know the hate you hold in heart.  
I know your wish for us to part,  
But dearest, surely you must know  
The fate I kept you from so long ago.  
You owe me this, your life I saved.  
I dragged you from your half-dug grave.  
I'm not content with selfless deeds,  
A monster lives with monstrous needs.

My blessed curse, my darkening light,  
My shadows trapped in firelight,  
My wondrous gift, my sweetest prize,  
My slave masked in cruel death's disguise,  
My moth with wings torn from its back,  
Look to what you have, not what you lack.  
No need to weep, no need to cry,  
I'll stay eternal by your side.


End file.
